As plant matter is leftover on a field from one season to the next, farming operations continue to struggle with residual stubble when preparing the field for a new crop. These challenges are especially evident in no-till farming, which has become more popular over the recent years. For example, planting seeds between rows of leftover corn stalks is difficult without removing or minimizing the presence of the corn stalks in the planted rows.
Thus, it would be desirable to develop a system that overcomes the problems and limitations associated with leftover residual plant matter.